Fallen Angels
by Lifeisforlivingoutloud
Summary: Alfred and Arthur; Antonio and Lovino; Matthew and Gilbert; They loved each other; they still love each other. So why can't they be together? Prompt: A Thousand Years. Giftfic for A Slash Fangirl as my tenth reviewer. USUK Spamano PruCan Oneshot Complete


Oneshot for the A Slash Fangirl. Enjoy~

Pairings: USUK, Spamano, PruCan

Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Summary: Alfred and Arthur; Antonio and Lovino; Matthew and Gilbert; They loved each other; they still love each other. So why can't they be together? Prompt: A Thousand Years.

* * *

Alfred bolted upright out of his bed, wrenching the blankets off of him. His hands frantically fumbled for his glasses on his nightstand to make the blurry world seem clear again. He was too out of breath to curse as he knocked over his alarm clock in the hasty search for his glasses. His breath came in short pants, as his chest heaved. Alfred began to panic, he couldn't even think straight. Not that he'd want to. His hand finally collided with a pair of wire-frame glasses that were cool to the touch. Alfred unfolded them quickly, and shoved them on, regardless of the state they were in. Alfred looked wildly around the room, before exhaling a shuddering breath. His hands came to rest upon his head, as the American began running them through his blonde locks to calm himself. His blue eyes were still wide, conveying his distraught emotions. Alfred could feel the sweat-soaked sheets and the cooling sensation.

The recurring nightmare he had every night, had returned with a vengeance. It was out to utterly destroy him, and swallow him whole. Alfred waited for a few moments, until his accelerated heartbeat had steadied. He gulped unsteadily as he surveyed his room bathed in the surreal white light of the streetlamp outside his window. He noticed the fallen clock on the ground, and bent to pick it up. The digital numbers emitted a soft green glow on his carpet as Alfred bent down for it. The alarm clock was just out of his hand's reach, so he tugged at the black cord that connected it to the electrical socket. Instead of Alfred's intention of pulling the clock towards him, the plug came out of the socket. Alfred groaned silently before winding up the cord and finally pulled the clock onto his bed. With a sharp yank, the clock sat upside down on his bed. The back-up light kept the clock working, and Alfred flipped it over to peek at the time. Time slowed to a crawl, and he could feel his heart stop beating. His eyes widened at the sight of the time.

_1:16_

Alfred didn't hesitate before throwing the clock with all his might and smashing it to pieces against the bedroom wall opposite of his bed. He was being driven out of his mind. The numbers flashed before his eyes as the corresponding date echoed in his mind, almost mockingly. _January 16th_. He felt himself slowly spiraling out of control until it finally arrived. The crushing grief that weighed so heavily upon his shoulders. Alfred felt the moisture in the corners of his eyes, until his resolve crumbled and he was left with a broken heart. All over again. He dissolved into a fit of tears that wracked his body, sobs breaking the silence of the early morning hours. He gasped, the pain all too real, all too sharp, a knife cutting into his chest. He shoved the bed coverings off, and blindly stumbled to the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway, unable to walk another step. He collapsed against the door, not bothering to turn on the light. He knew what he would see in his reflection, yet he was afraid of it. On the outside, nothing appeared to have changed. His eyes were still blue, his mouth still there. But his eyes no longer held a spark, and his mouth hadn't smiled since then. _Since January 16th_.

Alfred was overwhelmed. He couldn't handle the collected feelings within him. He knew without turning on the light there was a hole in drywall from where he had punched it on January 18th. There was a shattered mirror from when he couldn't take looking at his reflection any longer on January 27th. His hand clutched at his head, then his sides until he finally cried out.

"Arthur! It hurts so damn much!" Alfred wailed.

* * *

Antonio unlocked the door to his apartment, and threw his keys onto the table where a brown wilted bouquet resided. Antonio left it there, and wondered often if he left it to constantly torture himself. As if it didn't haunt him enough already. He shut the door behind him with a resounding slam. The day had been utterly terrible, and his usually cheerful mood had abandoned him. Not that it had ever fully returned.

Antonio didn't bother to shed his jacket, and left it on as he walked into his balcony. He opened the screen door, and looked around him. He noticed the tomato plant hanging in its pot had long since withered away. The Spaniard finally decided to take it down. He was tall enough that he could reach it if he stood on his tip-toes. Anything to distract him from what was bound to overtake him. Focus on the little things, and he wouldn't remember. Until he had time to think. The previously passionate Spaniard had cut off all his feelings. He was an empty shell of his former self. He reached up to unhook the ceramic pot, but it slipped from his grasp to crash onto the floor. Antonio kneeled to pick up the shattered pieces. As he picked up the pieces, he felt something slice his hand, and heard a sharp intake of breath that he realized was his own. Antonio dropped the shards as he looked as the blood drawn from his wound that stretched across his palm in a thin line. He froze at the sight of blood, and his breathing became labored. He rushed to stand, and became dizzy. He hurried to open the screen door and walked briskly into his bathroom. He ran the tap water for a moment, and waited until the icy water was at room temperature. He plunged his hand into the running water, and let the cool relief slide over his burning palm. He shut off the water with a twist of the faucet, and grabbed a bandage to wrap around his hand. Antonio stared at his bandaged palm before running to his bedroom and spinning around to close the door. His back rested against a wall, he felt an unexplainable anger bubbling up. It consumed him, and he finally _felt _something. After weeks of being shut up inside himself, it all came out. It was like he wasn't in his body, but watching someone else control him. His hand collided with the wall, and he left a dent as he pounded the wall again and again. He knew his knuckles were bruised, but when he saw red blooming across his bandage, Antonio felt like someone had doused him with a bucket of freezing water.

"Mierda!" He looked about him with a sense of cold, clear cut reality.

Antonio collapsed against the wall, and slid down to the ground to a crouching position. What had happened to him? The tears that hadn't come began to flow now.

"Lovino, querido where are you? I need you... " He whispered.

* * *

Gilbert ran harder than he had ever ran before. His breath taken from him, and his sides killing him, but he couldn't stop. Wouldn't stop.

"Mein Gott, please no! Not Mattie!"

Gilbert dodged perplexed and enraged pedestrians, as he looked wildly about him for 3rd Street. He was still on 1st Street. He skidded to a halt as cars and trucks rushed by a foot in front of him. He panted and looked left and right for a way to get around the traffic signal. The cars speeding by him stopped, and Gilbert didn't wait to double check. Several loud honks startled Gilbert as a car screeched to a halt inches from hitting him. Gilbert dived to the right, and scrambled to his feet. He continued running, and hit the corner of 2nd Street. The lights were working against him. The Prussian had been running nonstop from his apartment nine blocks away.

"Come on! Please, please, please!" Gilbert mashed the crosswalk button repeatedly until his hand was numb. He rocked back and forth on his feet, and he felt hot despite the cold January air. Had he been in any other situation, he would have seen a curly brown haired man hitting the crosswalk button on the corner parallel to his with as much ferocity as he had been, or noticed a blonde on a motorcycle revving his motor impatiently, bordering on insanity. Had it been any other situation. He bounced up and down, and stopped as he saw flashing lights a street away. Gilbert froze, until it felt like the air was thick and constricted his throat. His heart dropped to his stomach with a sense of dread.

"God, please! Anything but Mattie! Anything, anyone! Take me instead! No verdammt!" Gilbert cried aloud.

* * *

The red light turned green, and three men crossed the space between 2nd and 3rd Street in record time. The man on the motorcycle cut across two lanes of traffic, and nearly jumped off the vehicle before he yanked the key out fiercely. The two men who had crossed the street ran to the police car barricade and slipped between the cars.

"Arthur!"

"Lovino!"

"Matthew!"

The three simultaneous cries hung in the air as the policemen and medics shouted at the three men.

Alfred reached Arthur first, and his fingers barely brushed his jacket before a medic's yell reached his ears.

"Don't touch him! He could be in a lot of pain, and there's nothing we can do."

Alfred recoiled as if Arthur was made of fire. Alfred looked at him, his breath caught in his throat. His face would be forever imprinted in his memories. His face was scratched and bloodied, his blonde hair a complete mess. His green eyes fluttered open.

"Alfred?" He coughed, and Alfred noticed his blood stained shirt with fear gripping his heart.

"Arthur! I'm here now, you don't have to worry. They'll patch you up in no time, and then we can-"

"Alfred... You talk... Too much. Heh... " with every word Arthur spoke, Alfred could see him getting weaker.

"Don't speak Arthur! We have to get you to the hospital- hey! Why aren't you doing anything to save him?! Can't you -" Alfred didn't want to believe it. Couldn't believe it.

"Sir, we can't save him. His blood loss is too severe. It's a miracle he has held on this long."

Alfred took Arthur's hand in his own, and the medic started.

"Hey! You can't touch him-"

"God dammit! If he's going to, i-if he's going to die, I'm not going to spend his last moments standing like a statue and watch him slip away," Alfred could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He ignored the medic to turn his attention to Arthur.

"Hey, Artie. It-it'll be okay," Alfred's voice broke on the okay, and his bottom lip trembled.

Arthur smiled tiredly. The pain had faded away, as well as most of his conciousness. He had never felt so exhausted before. It took all of his energy to speak and lift his arm to rest his hand in Alfred's blonde hair.

"You insufferable git... Of course, it will be okay... You'll be fine without me," Arthur tried to remain strong for Alfred, but he had never wanted to cry as much as he did now.

Alfred shook his head, "No Arthur, no! You can't go! I won't let you!"

Arthur frowned slightly, "Alfred, you know... you can't do that."

Alfred let the tears fall, and as they coursed down his cheek, he held up Arthur's other hand, "But you promised that you'd be with me through everything. Remember?" Alfred pointed at Arthur's simple gold wedding band, as if trying to persuade him.

"God... Alfred. Don't you know that... If I could, I would? Remember our plans Alfred? The plans for... Our future?"

Alfred bit his lip so hard he swore he could taste blood. He nodded his head, because if he spoke, he would break down.

"And Alfred... Love, I'm so sorry... If I could take your pain away, I would but... I have to go soon. And oh God, Alfred! I'm so... Sorry," Arthur felt a tear escape.

"Why Arthur? It's not your fault," Alfred felt choked up.

"The truck... It hit three of us... And I was going to surprise you... When you got back from work..." Arthur felt responsible for it, but he couldn't let Alfred not know.

"Arthur... You didn't know it would happen," Alfred tried to console Arthur.

Arthur feebly shook his head.

"No, Alfred... I... I invited Matthew to eat dinner with us... We were walking back from his apartment..." Arthur felt his heart shatter as Alfred looked at him with eyes so afraid, so frightened.

"What... Matthew?" Alfred's head whipped up. He saw the unmistakeable white hair of his brother's fiancé bent over someone.

"No-God no! Why?" Alfred clutched Arthur to his chest, he head bowed over Arthur. His heart split in two deciding between staying with his husband and seeing his brother.

"God... Alfred I'm so sorry... It's all my fault," Arthur's breathing was becoming erratic.

"No, shh... a-Arthur. It's not your fault," Alfred's hands tightened around Arthur.

"Hey, tosser, I think... It's my time to go," Arthur's eyes had trouble staying open. Everything was warm and fuzzy around him.

"No Arthur! Please no!" Alfred tried to think. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be.

"Alfred, I've got to. But I really, really love you... And I never got to say that enough."

"I-I... This can't be happening! Arthur, I love you so much! I promise if you stay, I-I'll eat all your food without complaing, I won't call you anything that annoys you, I'll stay with you every night... I'll do anythin Arthur! Please just don't leave me..."

Arthur felt his heart warm, even as it slowed. The world was getting so dark...

"Alfred... Nothing you could do... you did... Made me love you any less... "

"Arthur..."

Arthur slipped his ring off and pressed it into Alfred's hand. His eyes fluttered closed.

"Love you... "

Alfred shook his head. It wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening...

"Arthur? Arthur! Please! Wake up! Don't leave me, I need you... Arthur," Alfred felt the hand in his losing its warmth. He shakily leaned forward to press a kiss against his forehead as he smoothed his hair back. Alfred picked up his head to survey the scene around him through blurry eyes. The overturned truck must have collided with the streetlight in a failed attempt to avoid the pedestrians. The mangled streetlight was bent, and there were tire marks where they must have skidded to a halt. He knew he would feel the utter despair and all-consuming grief later, but he needed to see his brother.

* * *

Antonio kneeled above Lovino, and gently rested Lovino's head against his knees. His hands shook as the amber eyes watched him. His fiery-tempered Lovino was being too quiet.

"Lovino, cariño, can you hear me?"

Lovino nodded, "Of course, idiota,"

Antonio smiled weakly at the Lovino's attempt to be brave for him. The paramedics had informed him quietly as he shouted that no they could not save any of the victims, except for the truck driver who was still in critical condition. One of them had suffered from an extreme amount of blood loss, Lovino had broken his spine, and Antonio had really stopped listening after that. He had five minutes, at the most.

"Ay dios mio, Lovino... mi tesoro... Yo-"

"Oi bastardo, stop speaking in Spanish. You do that whenever you get all stressed. This is nothing to be stressed about," Lovino's breathing was labored.

"Lovino! You're dyi-" Antonio couldn't finish the sentence. He looked away until Lovino tugged at his shirt hem.

"Hey can you tell Veneziano that he better remeber to feed the dog, and that the potato bastard really... Isn't too bad. I'll admit, I was jealous when he found someone, when I didn't. But don't tell him that part. Besides, I'm not jealous anymore, because I have you Antonio."

Antonio felt his heart constrict painfully. It would take Lovino his deathbed to admit the truth and be honest.

"Ah, God...I have to tell Veneziano... He's going to be devastated..."

Lovino's face twisted at thought of causing pain for his brother.

"Can't you focus on me for once? Merde, I'm dying here. It's always Veneziano this, Veneziano that," Lovino complained, although he was partially teasing him.

Antonio hurriedly tried to say what he wanted before... Well... He didn't want to think about it.

"Lovino, I am so in love with you. Te enamorado."

Lovino would have squirmed if he could. But he couldn't move his lower half, and it took every ounce of energy he could muster to move his hands.

"Che cazzo? Don't you think I knew that already?"

Antonio nodded sadly.

"Yes. But if only I had known Lovino, I would have told you every second of the day, I would have shown you-"

Lovino shook his head, tears coming to his eyes that he tried to hide by squeezing hhis eyes shut.

"You did. Through everything, whether it was bringing home a stupid tomato plant for me, or cooking me dinner after a long work day. I-I'm sorry it took me so long to say it, but...Dammit! I love you Antonio! Te amo...siempre."

"Ay, Lovino. I always knew you did,"

Antonio felt his heart crumbling, tearing apart, shattering.

Lovino exhaled, "Antonio, I'm so tired."

"Rest, Lovino. But just know that wherever you go, you are and always have been loved more than you could ever know."

Lovino's amber eyes looked up into Antonio's green ones.

"Come here,"

Antonio leaned down, and Lovino pressed a kiss against his cheek.

Antonio couldn't feel any tears. He had just become numb.

"Te amo."

"Ti amo."

* * *

"Matthew, Mattie, please speak to me," Gilbert began to panic. Matthew wasn't responding.

"Ah, Gilbert. Is that you?" The Canadian looked up curiously.

"Thank God," Gilbert breathed out.

"Why can't I feel anything?" Matthew asked Gilbert. Gilbert felt vulnerable and helpless. He was supposed to be the strong one, and protect Matthew. He had promised him when he proposed. But he couldn't stop this from happening.

"I-I don't know Mattie," Gilbert ran his fingers through Matthew's hair.

"Matt! Oh God Matt!" Gilbert turned to see Alfred Jones, Matthew's twin brother drop to the ground beside him. He looked like a wreck, his eyes were red, and his hands were trembling. Gilbert knew he probably looked the same.

"Hi Alfred," Gilbert swore the politeness of Canadians prevailed.

"How are you feeling?" Alfred asked tentatively.

Matthew chuckled, "I can't feel anything so.."

Gilbert clenched his teeth, and held Matthew closer. Alfred hovered a moment before saying his goodbyes.

"A-and I'm sure they have hockey, and maple syrup in heaven," Alfred sniffled.

"Thanks Alfred. Don't cry, Arthur and I need you to be strong. Besides, we'll be together in no time, right?"

Alfred nodded, and gave his brother an awkward half hug before ruffling his hair and squeezing Gilbert's shoulder. He walked off to give them some privacy, and sort through his thoughts.

"Gilbert-"

"Mattie-"

They half-heartedly laughed.

"You go first," Gilbert nudged Matthew gently.

"Okay," Matthew began uncertainly, "I think... this won't be the end. It's not a goodbye, but a so long. But I really do adore you Gilbert, and even if you make too many pancakes, or Gilbird is fed too much, don't stop being yourself. I love you for it," Matthew's cheeks pinked slightly.

"Mattie- God I love you so much it hurts. I can't wait that long to see you again. I-"

"I know you can Gilbert. And you can fall in love again, eh?" Matthew didn't want to selfishly keep Gilbert bound to himself for the rest of his life and cause him pain, although he didn't want Gilbert to belong to anyone else.

"You know I can't Matt. I only love you."

* * *

_"Arthur! It hurts so damn much!" Alfred wailed. _

Arthur felt Alfred's pain. He had seen Alfred relive his moment of death over and over again. Even though heaven was supposed to be constant peace and serenity, Arthur had waited for weeks for the pain to stop, but it just kept cutting deeper. Arthur began to pace, his wrapped sandals barely touched the clouds as he fluttered using his wings. He had never felt like a true angel, even when he saw his first reflection. The halo, the wings, the white clothing, the leather sandals; none of it made him feel like an angel. All he wanted was Alfred, when he was supposed to feel full-hearted with God's presence.

Arthur paused as he recalled God's words to him. He suddenly knew what to do.

"Please Father, let me go to Alfred," Arthur bowed his head before Him, and could sense the divince and infinite presence.

"You realize the possible consequences, do you not Arthur?"

Arthur nodded before confirming it, "I do."

" Arthur, I hope you have not made a rash decision."

Arthur could hear the warning, but there was no malice in the voice.

"I know I haven't," Arthur couldn't believe he was challenging God.

The archangel Gabriel rose from his seat on the left of God's.

"Arthur Kirkland, you hereby renounce your status as an angel of the Father."

With a raise of his hand, Arthur's wings and halo disappeared. Arthur could feel the rush of cold air as he fell from heaven.

God turned to the archangel Gabriel.

"Wouldn't you know, that has been the third angel to fall from heaven to earth in the past fortnight. If no one truly desires them to be with them in heaven, they cease to exist,"

"Yes, my lord. The other two also went to ease the pain of their beloved."

* * *

Alfred looked up to see Arthur standing in front of him. His pale skin had an ethereal glow to it, that was slowly fading away. He smiled.

"I must be dreaming," Alfred lowered his head.

Arthur stretched out his fingers, unused to the feeling of having earthly limitations again. He needed to show Alfred he was not an illusion, but his heart was somewhere in his stomach at the feeling of seeing Alfred again. It was overjoying, but they only had a few minutes together. Arthur didn't care if Alfred thought he was a dream at the end of the ordeal, but he had to heal Alfred's pain.

"Alfred, you're not dreaming love. I'm really here, " Arthur reached out to touch Alfred's shoulder, reveling in being able to feel his lover again.

Alfred looked up, "Then how are you here Arthur?"

"I-I gave up my position as an angel to be here. I can only stay for a few moments, before I become stardust," Arthur said uncertainly.

Alfred reached upwards, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Arthur hauled him up, and left their hands intertwined.

"You gave up being an angel, just to come see me for a few minutes?" Alfred asked incredulously.

Arthur swallowed nervously and nodded. He couldn't mention that other part of the deal.

"But... Why?" Alfred looked curiously at Arthur with blue eyes that Arthur's heart had unknowingly yearned for.

"Because I love you Alfred. And you were in pain... And it hurt me so much to see you like that," Arthur looked down at his feet.

Alfred's grip on his hand tightened, he leaned in as he whispered against Arthur's lips.

"Arthur, I never deserved you,"

Alfred closed the gap between them. Arthur had never felt so happy. It was unbearably sweet to be reunited with Alfred. Emotions Arthur hadn't felt in weeks created a tumultuous mixture of feelings.

As they parted, Alfred held him close. Arthur could see himself beginning to fade.

"Alfred... I really have to go now,"

Alfred gave him a pained expression,

"I already lost you once, how am I supposed to lose you again? You're my life... Without you I can't exist," Alfred tightened his grip around Arthur's waist.

"You insufferable git. Of course you can," Arthur pressed a kiss to his chin.

"But... You're not an angel anymore! How can I ever see you again?"

"Just look up to the sky... I'll probably become a constellation, with your brother. He fell from heaven too, to see Gilbert. You're not suffering alone you know."

Alfred's glasses gleamed in the moonlight. Arthur was fading fast,and his unearthly glow growing brighter with each passing second.

"I love you Arthur. For a thousand years. For more than that. Forever."

Arthur began to shed his tears.

"I love you too Alfred. Always."

And Arthur faded away, but his glow sparkled, lighting the room. Alfred stepped back, his breath caught in his throat. The glow quickly flew towards his open window, and Alfred ran to see the night sky through his window. He saw three shooting stars fly across the night sky, until they all came to one point, and a bright flash lit the sky, until several new stars illuminated the sky.

Alfred smiled, although his eyes were watering.

"Thanks Arthur."

A new date was imprinted in his memory. February 12th.

* * *

"Matthew?" Gilbert looked about himself worriedly. Sixty years ago, Matthew had shown up as a fallen angel on his doorstep. He hadn't forgotten the date. February 12th. And now, he was here, in heaven. Compete with wings, halo, and his younger body, surrounded by clouds. But Matthew had mentioned that he gave up becoming an angel for Gilbert. He hadn't ever fallen in love again, as Matthew was his only.

"Gilbert?"

Gilbert slowly turned at the familiar voice. He saw Matthew just as he had left him, with sparkling violet eyes and shy smile.

"But... How?" Gilbert was speechless.

"I couldn't tell you at the time, but if you want something enough, you'll have it in heaven. I couldn't influence your choice, but I'm here because you, well, you wanted me. And I'm here to stay. If you'll have me, of course." Matthew tilted his head slightly, silently praying.

"Yesyesyesyesyes!" Gilbert tackled Matthew in midair. Two other cries of joy could be heard behind the pearly gates as three couples were at last reunited for eternity, pain gone forever.

"Lovino, querido!"

"Get off me bastard!"

"Ahaha I missed you so much! And don't curse in heaven Lovi!"

"...I missed you too... Idiota."

"Arthur! You're here! I'm so glad I died!"

"Don't phrase it like that you git!"

"But I am! Because you're here now and nothing else matters!"

"Alfred... Can't breathe..."

And that's the story of how three fallen angels rose again, through pure unadulterated love that knows no boundaries.

A/N: Sorry if you're atheist or don't believe in God, but I just thought the angel thing was too cute to pass up. Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
